The Elfling Twins
by moonling child
Summary: Elfling!Harry. Healer!Harry. Warrior-Elfling-Twin sister!Willow Father!Bilbo Brother!Frodo... After the war harry and willow leave earth and are sent to middle earth. The Twins take Frodo and make him a... Read and find out! I'LL BE MAD IF YOU DONT REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

The elfling twins fanfiction

By moonling child

AN: my first fanfiction, please tell me what you think! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the lord of the rings. Only adore the stories!

A young man with vibrant green eyes surveyed a blood filled field that once held the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts and her castle. The destruction of the castle though, was so complete that there wasn't even any ruble to locate where the castle was originally. He was wearing a shirt that did not deserve to be called a shirt because it was in taters and a pair of pants that had holes and almost falling off because of it. He had wounds covering his body and most of the wounds were still bleeding.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without even thinking he leapt around to confront the person with his wand and sword flying through the air and stopped centimeters away from the through of the person.

"Nice reflexes my dear twin Harry" said a girl with onyx black hair and tri-colored eyes (that were silver on the outside, gold in the middle, and had green lines that connected and made stars), she also had cloths on that were in taters and was covered in wounds.

"Willow…. You're alive!" Harry Potter gasped out. Harry launched himself into her arms and clung to her like she would disappear if he let her go. Willow Potter merely let her twin cry himself out.

"W-who d-did we l-l-lose?" Harry asked Willow.

"We lost all the warriors here today that are on our side. But the dark lost all of its warrior's period. We won littlest one. He is gone. Now, forever and for eternity." Willow said smiling gently down at her brother.

Harry took a deep breath and let go of willow and turned to look again at the battle grounds. "I can't stay here," he murmured to his twin "I have to go. This world holds to much pain for me. Will you come with me?" Harry asked. Turning back towards his sister he saw her holding out a bag towards him and another one on her shoulder.

"I knew you would be leaving the moment Voldemort was dead. So I was prepared. Bottomless and weightless bags, filled with supplies, and two shrunken trunks filled with more potions than three thousand people could use in eighty life times in each trunk. Along with enough ingredient to make 100x more potions then we already have. And before you ask, I used our time turner to go to different places all over the world to get them. Took me forever to get all of these too. Oh and incase you're wondering, of course I'm coming with you! We have been through everything together and I'm not going to leave you now!" Willow exclaimed. "now, how are we gunna get to another world?" Willow mused out loud.

Suddenly there was a small pop that made both of them whip around to the noise while drawing their weapons. What they saw was a small creature with tennis ball sized eyes that were purple in color, wearing a light blue dress standing there staring at them. "Starry" Willow cried and put away the bow and arrow she had had pointed at the little house elf. Willow dropped to her knees and pulled the little one in to a hug. "I am sorry for pointing an arrow at you, you startled us. What are you doing here?" Willow asked forgetting about her injures for a moment.

"I is here to tells yous hows to gets to another world kind masters." Starry said.

Harry, having had put away his weapons, said "you know how to get to another world?" starry bobbed her head up and down so fast her bat like ears flapped like crazy.

"Yes master Is do! Alls yous needs to do is goes to the lake and downs to the mer-village and theres yous will finds a portal thats takes you to a news world. But I is wanting to comes with yous kind masters." Starry says with her heard bowed.

"Starry," Willow says gently "we would love it if you would come but we need you here to take care of Luna, Neville and their baby. Remember, Neville got really hurt and Luna is carrying a baby so they need you to take care of them. Here," willow hands Starry a letter, "Give this to them and they will understand and the three, soon the be four, can all take care of each other for us."

Harry then proved that they were in agreement by saying, "Little one, you are the only one who we can trust enough to do this. We will be better and happier by knowing that our other family is being taken care of. Can you take care of them starry?"

Starry said "Of course master! Yous cans always count on me! But I will misses yous!" and she launched herself onto Harry's legs crying. Harry bent down and returned her hug and Willow came over saying 'group hug'. When they all let go starry waved good by and Popped away.

Harry sighed and looked towards the lake. "First things first, we need to heal all of our injuries before we can go into that." He said pointing and the red water that was once clear. Willow simply nodded her agreement before getting out the necessary supplies.

An hour later and they were no longer covered in wounds. Harry and Willow packed up their unused supplies and packed them away. Harry then grabbed willows hard and together they picked across the blood and body filled field and carefully made their way to the lake. Once at the lake they each took out some gillyweed to eat when willow cried out "wait," Harry was instantly on high alert looking for enemies. "Oops sorry I just meant to stop you from eating the gillyweed, not freak you out. Anyways, we don't really know where the portal will take us so we should tie ourselves together. Don't you?" willow said.

Harry glared at his twin "thanks for giving me a heart attack! But yes I think we should because I do not want to get separated from you." As he was saying this he got out a centaur made rope, the strongest type of rope out there, and started to tie their ankles together.

When he finished they then ate the gillyweed and dove into the lake in search of the portal. It took them two hours of constant swimming to find the portal because it was a circle of runes at the bottom of the lake in the heart of the village. The twins went into the very middle of the circle to try and find some way to activate the runes when the suddenly all glowed white and they were blinded and disappeared. Never to be seen on earth again….

AN: what did you guys think? Should I continue the story or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elfling Twins**

**By: moonling child**

**Disclaimer I don't own. Never have, Never will**

Bilbo Baginns sighed as he awoke in the morning. He was very happy to be back in his hobbit hole in the shire but he missed his dwarf friends. Bilbo wish that they could be with him in the shire but he knew that they were most at home in the mountains just like he was most at home in his hobbit hole. He was lonely not having people around him constantly and he wasn't used to being on his own. 'oh well' Bilbo though 'at least my brother and his family visits often'. His brother had had a child while he was gone and the child was a great delight to have around.

When Bilbo open his door in the morning the last thing he expected to see was two toddlers of the big people laying on his doorstep unconscious wrapped in each others arms wearing rags and covered in blood with their ankles tied together.

"GGAAAAhhH" Bilbo exclaimed. He quickly bent over and scoped up the children and brought them to his guest bedroom as fast as he could without harming them father. Once at his he gently put down his charges on the bed. After he made them as comfortable as he could he left for the kitchen to put on some water to boil as well as grab some of the healing herbs he kept in his house. It was a habit he picked up from the dwarfs and now he was very grateful he had. Once the water was boiled he gathered up the healing herbs as well as a few bowls and rags and went back to the room so he could treat the young ones.

He got back to the rooms and set about cleaning them up. Bilbo took of the rags and rope that tied them together and found that one was male and one was female. Once Bilbo got off all the blood he found only a few small wounds witch he treated quickly. But he also saw that they ad a huge amount of scars on their upper arms, chest, back and thighs.

Bilbo growled, actually _growled_, because of all the scars. He was madder then he had ever been before and, even though hobbits are gentle and kind by nature, he would have had no problem killing the ones responsible for this.

Shaking his head and banishing the thoughts that would be less then helpful right now, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out two long sleep shirts for the little ones to sleep in. as he was putting on the sleep shirts he made a startling discovery, the children were _elflings!_ Bilbo was shocked beyond belief. When he had stayed in rivindell,an all elf city, he had asked lord Elrond, the lord of rivindell, why there were no children. What he was told was that because of the immorality that the elves possessed they were granted very few children, and the ones they did have were treasured beyond anything the elves had.

Now Bilbo was even more confused. What had happened to the little ones? They were very far away from any elfish settlements. And they were so young! No one had ever seen an elfling out side of the elves until they were full grown! Now Bilbo was worried. Was it the elves that had hurt the little ones? 'no that doesn't seem like the elves. Oh well' Bilbo thought 'at least when they awake I will have break fast ready for them. Goodness knows they need to eat. I could count every rib on them!' And with that thought, Bilbo left to make break feast.

**AN/ thank you for your reviews larisya, LILEVILONE96, and eternaly serene. You guys were my first ever reviewers! Oh, and my next chapter has them waking up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elfling Tiwns**

**By moonling child**

**Disclaimer don't own….. Should be obvious…. Cuz its fanfiction….**

**Key: "talk" 'though' '****_twin mind talk'_**

Willows eyes snapped open when she herd someone sigh. What looked to be a child, though willow could tell he was much older then any child she had ever met was standing at the foot of the bed she had apparently been placed on? Thankfully the man-child had not seen willows eyes snap open so she quickly closed them after making sure her twin was still beside her.

Once willow heard the man-child leave, willow screamed mentally at her twin **_'Get up'_** and then watched in amusement as Harry shot up and looked wildly around.

Harry had been sleeping peacefully when he suddenly heard a voice yelling **_'Get up'_** in his head. So he shot himself up and looked for the only person who could do that, Willow. When Harry saw his twin he gasped in shock. She was in the body of a three year old child. The only reason he recognized her was because of her tri-colored eyes, but they also appeared to be more vibrant than before. Her hair was now even darker then before and was twice as dark as the darkest night. Her skin, as well as his, had always been pale but now it appeared to be bathed in moon light.

Willow had a amused glint in her eye ad she answered her twin s unasked questions, **_'you are in the body of a child too. Your eyes are just as vibrant as mine. Your skin is just as pale as mine. A man-child put us in here.' _**That had been running around in his head.

**_'Why are we mind-speaking?'_**Harry asked willow. **_'Because I do not know enough about this world yet.'_**Willow responded softly.

**_'Oh' _**Harry said understandingly. What was only known to the twins was that willow was a very powerful seer. She could see the past, present, or future of anything. She also had the power to change the future she wished. So if willow didn't know enough about wherever they were, that meant that she was still sorting out the information that she got while she was unconscious.

For the next few minutes they sat quietly on the bed while willow sorted through the information, listening to the man-child cook. Willow suddenly said "Oh" out loud, though very quietly.

**_'Where, and what, are we?'_** Harry asked his sister immediately.

**_'We are in the Shire. It is a town of Hobbits. The man-child is a Hobbit. We are Elflings. Elf children. Our senses have increased tremendously. We are immortal unless were murdered once we hit what I've SEEN, elves are very, VERY protective over their young, witch we are. So I suggest we avoid the elves unless you want to be hidden away for the next couple hundreds years.' _**Willow said.

**_'no thank you.' _**Harry said instantly. **_'I wish to live my own lif, dangers and all, not be smothered by over-protectiveness!'_**

****Willow laughs lightly and smiles while saying **_'I suggest we stay here. The Hobbit misses company and wishes for someone to always be here so we could probably get him to agree to let us stay here for a while. And if not then we could go and stay in the forests because there are a lot of them around.'_**

**_ 'I want to stay here.'_** Harry thought firmly, **_'though I don't know why….' _**Harry trailed off in though. Willow was curios and open her mind fully to Harry and was surprised to find that his magic was content here. When Willow checked her own magic, Willow was surprised to find her it wanting her to stay here as well.

**_'He's coming….' _**Harry suddenly thought ominously. Sure enough, they could hear soft foot falls walking towards the door. Then they heard a soft knock and they quickly pretended to be just waking up.

Bilbo felt slightly foolish for knocking at his own door but reasoned with himself that he didn't want to scare the young ones by just walking in. when he pushed open the door he saw that indeed, the two Elflings were awake, though they appeared to have just woken up. His heart broke slightly when he saw the two youngsters' grab each other and push themselves away from him slightly. Bilbo was startled to see that one of the elflings had gold, silver and green eyes but then remembered he didn't know many elves do this could have been an elfish trait.

"It's okay little ones, I won't hurt you." Bilbo said gently.

Harry and Willow were surprised to find they could understand what was being said even though they were in a new world. They had come up with a plan to appear as frighten children in the hopes of being able to stay. Harry glanced at Willow before saying "Why should we believe you? Everyone hurts us."

Bilbo was slightly surprised when the little one answered him. The little boy spoke in a musical voice just like the rest of his kin. Bilbo was also surprised to see that while there was fear in his eyes, the main emotion was determination. Bilbo responded quickly "I will never hurt you. Or any other child for that matter. Children are men to be treasured. You must be hungry, so how about we get you two some food and then continue our talk?"

The twins looked at each other be fore nodding.

AN: answers to some questions.

Anis29: I'm changing the HP series completelyish. Harry and Willow Grew up together.

violatedmonkey: yes they are going to be very powerful. And they're not gunna act like kids often.

elvesknighren: Willow is the younger twin but is protective over Harry.

Larisya: thank you mellon nin.

Anis29: their ages are 20. In my story every 5 years that pass their bodies age one so,

1=5

2=10

3=15

4=20

5=25 they basically stop ageing at 20 but are not adults until 200.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elfling Twins**

**By: Moonling child**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own.**

**Key: the same as last time.**

Bilbo thought that he was rather abrupt when asking if the young ones wanted break fast, but then again, Bilbo did not really know what to do with two small and frightened toddlers on his hands so he was just going with what seemed right in the moments that he said it in. Bilbo also reasoned that the children needed some food, and Bilbo was determined to fatten them up. When Bilbo saw them nod, he smiled again and said, "Well, come on then. The kitchen is right down the hall." But when he moved to go over to them, they pushed themselves away and were looking at him fearfully again. Bilbo noticed this and instead, Bilbo turned around and walked thru the door while saying that he would be in the kitchen with all of their break fasts.

As the hobbit left, Harry and Willow were both relived and disappointed. They were relived because they did not know him, and had never been comfortable with strangers. But they were disappointed because their magic's wanted to be with the Hobbit. The twins waited until the heard him enter what they thought to be the kitchen before they got up and out of bed. As they were heading for the door, Harry stopped Willow and asked mentally **_'Can you make up the story about how we got here please? You have always been better at that kind of stuff then I have been.' 'Of course'_** Willow said with a smirk, **_'I have a good idea too!' _**Harry groaned slightly and started to wonder if having Willow make up the story was such a good idea after all. The only thing that Harry could get about the story from out of her head was that it was going to be mainly true.

When Harry and Willow enter the hall, they subconsciously fell into a defensive stance with Harry in the front and Willow guarding their backs as they had done for many years. Once they got to the kitchen, they put back on their masks of being frighten children. They felt bad for manipulating the hobbit, but they also thought that it would not lead to anything bad for anyone so the guilt went away for the most part.

Bilbo was sitting at the table to try and appear less of a danger to the little ones. While he had no idea as too how he was going to find out what had happened to them, or how to approach them, he had a weird feeling that he was doing the right thing, though he did not know where the feeling was coming from. When Bilbo saw the frightened youngsters standing in his door way, he put on a warm smile and gestured to the two chairs on the other side of the table that had two plates of food in front of then and said "why don't the two of you sit down and start eating? Then we can talk if that's alright with you two?" The twins looked at each other before looking back at Bilbo and nodding and then warily walking to the chairs and sitting down. The twins waited until Bilbo had started eating before they themselves started eating, after making sure there was not anything harmful in the food, they _had_ just been thru war after all.

Once the elflings had eaten all that they could, witch was not enough by far in one Hobbits opinion, Bilbo coughed softly, causing the children's eyes to become fear-filled once more, and gently asked, "What are your names little ones? Mine is Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit of the shire." Bilbo was looking more at the little boy elf because he had answered his earlier question

Willow looked the newly named Bilbo in the eyes and said "My name is Willow, and he is my twin brother Harry. Thank you for the food Mr. Baggins." Softly, surprised at how soft, musical, and innocent it seemed to be.

"You're welcome" Bilbo said with another smile. He was slightly surprised to find that the female, Willow, answered his question, but he was not going to question it. It was then that Bilbo noticed that even while eating one of the elflings kept their eyes on him at all times. Bilbo then asked the question that would really get the ball rolling for other questions to come. "Harry, Willow, how did you two come to be unconscious on my door step? Do you even remember?" Bilbo asked gently.

Harry looked at Willow because he wanted to know what she would say as well seeing as she had a wall up to block him from her plan. Willow spoke up and said "We remember but if we tell you, you would think that we are crazy and send us away." Willow looked very sad when she said this and Bilbo wanted to hug her and chase away all of her fears and troubles.

But instead he just settled for saying, "I will not send you away and I will not think that you are crazy." Harry was gazing into his eyes and read the surface thought and could only find truthfulness in them. Harry quickly relayed the information to Willow who could not read minds but could make it so that no one could enter hers' or his. They made a great team.

Bilbo was watching how the twins seemed to have a silent debate about something after Harry broke eye contact with him. Bilbo was broken out of his musings when he heard Willow say "Okay, I'll tell you what brought us here. It was a bright light that surrounded us after we made a wish with all of our hearts on a moving star. We are not sure _why_ we wished on the moving star but something seemed to pull us too. We wished to go someplace with someone who would love us and it brought us to you." Willow finished looking at Bilbo like she was afraid that he would kick out her and her twin but also with longing.

Harry realized with a jolt that, that could actually be true. After Sirius was killed in the ministry they had gone up to the astronomy tower and wished to go to a place where they would be loved. But as the white light surrounded them the headmaster came out of the shadows and bound the light so it would not be able to take them. He then tried to erase their memories but he did not erase them together and that is the only way to get rid of memories in magical twins but they went along with it anyways.

Bilbo was surprised by Willows answer as he realized that the valar must have had something to do with it. Bilbo pushed down the question for they why he was chosen and d not the elves as he knew that the elflings would not know the answer to it and instead asked "why did you wish on the star? Surly your parents must be missing you by now!" Willow and Harry both looked sad when Bilbo said that then Willow said very quietly "Our parents were murdered when we were 15 months old. We got sent to _relatives, _who are in no way related to us by the way." Willow spat out, her voice full of venom "Who completely and utterly hate us. So no, we will not be missed from where we came from." Willow finished her mini rant and then smiled slightly with a glint in her eye that was gone again before Bilbo noticed and said "As for your question as to why we wished on the star, as we said before we do not know why but our magic really wanted us to." Then suddenly Willows eyes filled with fear and the two youngsters pushed themselves back against the chairs they sat on.

Bilbo was shocked. As far as he knew no elves could magic as a wizard could? Suddenly Bilbo understood, or at least thought he knew, what had happened to the two elflings. The little ones had been beaten because they could use magic. While it was unheard of for someone to be born with magic, they're people out in the world who hated and are afraid of magic. So whoever the people who raised them were re then likely one of those people and they had probably try to beat the magic out of them. The thought infuriated Bilbo but now at least he understood what had happened to them even if they had not spoken it out loud. Bilbo now wanted the names of who had hurt the little ones because even if HE could not destroy them, he knew some dwarfs and elves that would be glad to do it for him…

So Bilbo asked "where do you hail from? What happened to the ones who hurt you?"

Harry bit his lip and wondered what Willow was going to say. Willow knew she couldn't really tell Bilbo what had happened to them so instead she just said "We hail from a land father away then the farthest sea and the ones who hurt us can never reach us again."

Bilbo was happy and upset at the news. Happy because they could no longer be harmed by their first tormentors. Bilbo was upset though that no one could get revenge for the youngsters. Bilbo then saw that the twins start to look uncomfortable with all the questions so he let them drop for the moment. Instead he asked them if they knew anything about hobbits.

Willow was happy that he left the questions because they had been making Harry uncomfortable. Harry answered his question by saying "some Willow had-" "a vision about this-"Willow continued "world when we arived-" Harry said looking at Willow who finished "on your doorstep"

Bilbo shook his head at their antics and asked "am I going to have to get used to this twin talk thing?" But before he could ask another question Willow cut him off saying "Wait, you're going to let us stay here? You're not going to send us away?" Sounding very much like the child that she looked like.

"Yes I will let you two stay here." Bilbo assured her. "Though the Elves might want you with them." Bilbo mused.

This time Harry answered the unasked question. Looking up thru his eye lashes at Bilbo with big, round, and innocent looking emerald eyes he said "B-But we want to stay here with you" and Bilbo's heart melted at the sight.

"There may be a problem though." Bilbo suddenly said. Harry and Willow looked at him in confusion and they said together "what might that be?"

Bilbo sighed slightly and said "They head of the town will not let any youngsters stay here without a guardian of some sort. For you two to stay I, or some one else, would have to either adopt you or become your guardians. I am willing to become either for you to stay here but someone else may not be. I shall give you a few moments for you youngsters to decide." Bilbo finished and walked over farther into his kitchen to start the second meal of the day.

Willow and Harry nodded at Bilbo before starting a mental conversation with Willow keeping a eye on him. **_"Well, it looks like we can get what we have always wanted. A family…He could be our father… The father we never had… " _**Harry said dreamily. Willow just smiled at her brother; she knew how much he wanted a family. And while she wanted one too, she was quite happy to have just her brother. **_"So, we agreed?"_** Willow asked. **_"Yes, yes we are."_** Harry said.

"Mr. Bilbo?" Willow started hesitantly. After all, Willow's power of SIGHT was not going to be working for anything non-important for the next several days because of their world-jumping.

"Yes Willow? Have you and Harry decided?" Bilbo asked. Bilbo hoped that they decided to stay with him. "Well, we decided that… we would… like for you to adopt us? That is if you want." Harry said biting his lip nervously. Bilbo's face broke out into a big smile and he said "Of course I can adopt you! Though the elves might not like it…" Bilbo added almost as a after thought.

"Would they try to take us away?" Harry asked worriedly. "No," Bilbo said "though they might try to move here!" Bilbo finished with a laugh that caused the little ones to join in.

**AN: sorry for the wait people. I got really sick and lost my note book. From now on I'm going to try for weekly updates. Now for some answers to some questions. **

**Larisya: I don't know how old he is. But I will try and find out. No, they can not tell and yes you are right for your assumptions. **

**LILEVILONE96: post-Hobbit pre-the lord of the rings. Frodo was briefly in the second chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elfling Twins**

By Moonling child

Key: "western" 'thought'** 'twin mind talk' "****English" **

Disclaimers: I don't own these wonderful universes.

Harry, Willow, and Bilbo were very surprised at the Elflings laugh. It sounded like the light chiming of small bells and of water running through a stream. It seemed to them to be the very definition of purity and innocence and none of them had ever heard a sound like it before. Willow and Harry were shocked that they were even still capable of making a sound like it after everything they had done and gone through. Though Bilbo didn't really know have of what they had gone through, he was happy thinking that the Elflings had managed to keep their innocence through it all (**little did he know.). **

As Bilbo was finishing the meal, Harry and Willow shared a glance and wondered how they were going to be able to eat any of the food, they were full from the last one still. As Bilbo turned around to bring the food to the table, he was once again struck by how unusual Willow's eyes were. The silver outer ring of color seemed to shine with the knowledge of the past, while the green "star" seemed to shimmer with the knowledge of the present, and the golden "base" color seemed to sparkle with the knowledge of what was yet to come. Bilbo was captivated and could not seem to break the gaze for a long moment. Bilbo knew that her eyes would possibly cause problems for her because ever since his adventure the hobbits of the shire were even more distrustful of strangers then before. Bilbo knew that he would have to try and see if the was a way for her to change her eyes so that she could have a better time here then she would if her eyes were three colors.

"You have lovely eyes, Willow." Bilbo said without thinking. Willow looked up in surprise and mumbled a soft "thank you" with a small smile.

"I wonder what the other hobbits will think." Bilbo said under his breath, forgetting about Elven hearing. "Why? Harry asked. "Oh, Did I say that out loud?" Bilbo said with a faint blush dusting his face. "Erm, most Hobbits are wary of new people who come into the Shire, even more so since I went on my adventure with the dwarfs. I'm just worried that Willow might get shunned because of her eyes." Bilbo finished awkwardly.

"Oh, that's no problem. Give me a second." Willow said and closed her eyes and concentrated. Harry and Bilbo were both staring at her when she opened her eyes, causing Bilbo to gasp because her eyes were now completely green except for a thin silver ring around the pupils and a thin golden ring around the iris and not noticeable unless you knew it was there and were looking for it. When Willow saw the males staring at her she smiled and asked cheekily "is that better?" Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Bilbo was shocked that Willow could just will her eyes to change and they did. When Bilbo looked again he saw that when Willow had her eyes green they were both almost completely identical.

They had just finished eating second breakfast, with the two elflings eating far to little again in one hobbits opinion, when Bilbo spoke up again "It is after second breakfast so I shall now go and see the Major about adopting you. It should not be too hard seeing as you were just left on my doorstep. Now, I should not be to long, and there are some toys you can play with that my nephew left here, but please do not leave the house." And with that he walked out the door.

Once the door was closed and the twins were sure that the hobbit could not longer hear them, Willow snorted and said, "Dude, that was abrupt! It's obvious to me that he has very little experience with kids! Man how much does he eat?! I think I'm gunna explode!" Willow groaned and banged her head against the table, only to raise it again and curse creatively when she saw that there was now a dent in the table from where her head hit it, while glaring at it.

Harry just busted up with laugher and reached over with his hand to drag it across the dent and fix it. "There all better now." Harry said trying to keep a straight face but could not because of the glare she sent his way. Calming down, Harry said "Well I for one am glad he doesn't have much experience because we sure do not have a lot of experience being kids!" when Harry saw that Willow was still mad about him laughing earlier he knew he had to do something to make her happy again. So Harry said, "Well Willow, do you want to be the one to come up with the games we play or should I? I know that we will have to come up with 'games' to play to keep our appearance and keep us fighting fit. You never know when an attack will occur. Also, I refuse to forget how to fight. Even though this feels like a safe place we both know how quickly that can change." Harry hid a smirk as Willow forgot all about being mad and started planning the 'games'. Really, if there was one thing Willow loved more then anything in the world it was fighting and training.

"You're right; this does feel like a safe place. Then again so did Hogwarts, until we learned the truth and were almost killed. Especially with us being Elflings…." Willow trailed off in thought, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion as she tried to remember something. Before Harry had a chance to ask, Willows eyes widened in panic and shock. **"Oh my Gods Harry! We forgot to hide ourselves from prying eyes! How could we forget something so important?" **Willow said, not knowing that she had slipped back into English as she spoke. Harry quickly agreed and they snuck out to the garden, and after making sure that no one could see them, they called on their magic and summoned twin ritual daggers. The twins took the daggers and cut the palm of their non-dominant hand until the blood flowed freely from the cut. Then they placed the back of the hand onto the earth while pushing their magic into the earth and asking the earth to accept the blood and magic and hide them from prying eyes. A few moments later (to them) the earth wrapped a vine around their cut, and in doing that accepted their blood and hid them from all eyes.

That accomplished, they went back inside after shaking off their weariness and waiting for a hobbit to pass them by before sneaking back into them house. Once there they split up and searched the house looking for escape routes and the best places to defend it from invaders, a left over habit of war. Together it took them a half hour to have the house mapped in their heads.

Hearing someone walking towards the house, the Elflings quickly went back to the chairs they had been sitting on earlier and, using magic, made it look like they had been sitting their the whole time.

When they saw Bilbo enter the house they were releived that he was alone and seemed happy, but also a little confused. That's when they noticed that he had been gone at least two hours and to him it looked like they had not move at all. Bilbo shook his head but didn't question it, as he moved into the room to prepare another meal. **'Merlin, how much does he ****_eat!'_**Willow mentally asked Harry the rhetorical question, while tracking his movements with her eyes, Bilbo never noticed, and it was another habit from war.

As he was making the food, Bilbo told them that the adoption was almost complete; they just had to wait a few days to make sure no one else came to claim them. Bilbo also told the Elflings that since they had not wanted it known that they were Elflings; Bilbo had told the Major that they were magical.

"Why did you tell them that we are magical?" Harry asked worriedly, but with the earth's protection, even if someone who may wish them harm heard about it, the protection would take all the drive out of said person to find them.

"Because," Bilbo started. "When I was in Rivendell, an Elven city, I remember hearing briefly that Elflings age differently then regular human children so I had to say something for why you two would be ageing so slowly." Bilbo finish as he was putting lunch on the table

"Oh, that makes sense." Harry said.

**A/N: sorry people I kept getting kicked off of the computer and only got a chance to update to day. Iz sowwy… :*( **

**Elf of Ravenclaw: if you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Larisya: I ramble to so it's fine if you do. I like people who ramble. Oh and none of them, you will just have to see who exposes them as elflings….**

**LILEVILONE96: I do. Thank you. Oh and thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I never noticed.**

**Hibernia12: you'll see my friend…..**

**OK! Questions from me:**

**How do Frodo's parents die?**

**AND What am I gunna do to Frodo? If you guess right I will give you an overview of where this story is going. But only if you guess right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Elfling Twins**

**By: Moonling child **

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'starts sobbing'**

**A\N: I'm playing with Frodo's age. In my fanfic Frodo's parents die when he's 2**

Harry and Willow were actually very hungry so when lunch was put in front of them they ate a surprising amount, much to the happiness of Bilbo.

When they had finished eating a thought suddenly occurred to Bilbo, and he asked "We will have to go into Bree, witch is a human village, so that we can get you some clothes and shoes since we do not have any in the shire because we do not need them." Bilbo was about to go on when he was interrupted by Harry.

"We already have everything we need." Harry said.

"How? I saw nothing on you other than the cloths that you were wearing, and you will need more then that while staying here." Bilbo said. To Harry and Willow he looked very confused and they knew that he was trying to think if he had missed anything on them that they may have had.

"We have two bags and two trunks that we got, from our parents before they were killed that they tied to us using our blood. They are invisible to anyone who we do not give permission to, to see them." Willow explained, while Harry nodded in agreement beside her, Bilbo missed the slight hesitation in her answer. It was partially true, only they had done the blood bonding themselves not their parents.

Bilbo looked shocked that they had something that could be hidden so well and for so long by a pair of children. Most children would be bragging about it but Bilbo suspected that these two were nothing like most children. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would like to see your bags to make sure that you do have everything that you need." Bilbo explained softly. Willow narrowed her eyes at him to try and see what he would gain from this and also if he was being honest. Willow was wary of letting him see them as she didn't really trust him and would not for awhile, if at all.

Opposite of his sister though, Harry trusted Bilbo completely even though they had just met so he pulled the invisible and shrunken bag out of the holder on his leg for the bag un-shrunk and allowed it to be seen by Bilbo, causing Willow to yell at him in his head. Harry was the trusting one of the twins while Willow trusted no-one completely (or really at all) and was paranoid about everything and everyone.

Bilbo looked at the bag and wondered how Harry could think that this little bag could hold everything that he would need. Harry gave Bilbo an explanation about the bag in answer to his confusion. "The bag is bottomless. It can hold anything in it." Harry explained. Harry then reached into the bag and pulled out a small trunk. Harry moved over to an open section of the room and expanded the trunk so it was 6feet long, 4feet wide, and 3feet tall. The trunk had 14 different locks all in a row, all in different colors. Harry then explained what the locks were for "The Black lock is our library compartment (1), the Yellow is a small infirmary (2), the Green is our potion storage space for complete potions (3), Silver is a training area (4), Red is a small home(5), Gold is a large home (6), Blue is a Full infirmary(7), Bronze is a nature type of room (8), Orange is where our cloths get stored (9), Grey is our room for brewing potions (10), Light Green is where we stored the ingredient for the potions (11), Dark Forest Green room can be used for animals (12), Light blue is where our food is put (13), and finally Dark Blue is where we can practice magic with worrying we might hurt someone (14)." Harry explained touching each lock as he went.

Willow half smiled at Bilbo's confused expression. "It's okay if you don't remember what the colored locks are for. Only Harry and I could open them anyways." Willow informed Bilbo. Bilbo nodded his head and looked slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to remember all of what they had said.

"We don't like using the trunk for much if we don't have to. We prefer being up and around people, well at least **I **do." Harry said looking at Willow.

"What?" Willow asked "After the life we have lived I'm surprised you can trust anyone, because I certainly don't trust anyone straight away." Willow finished, looking hard at Harry who was looking anywhere but Willow. Bilbo figured that she was mad at Harry for not being wary about him seeing Harry's things.

Right when Bilbo was about to say something to the Twins, someone knocked on his door, causing Harry to put his finger on a Rune of some sort, shrink and put away his trunk and the bag to turn invisible again. Bilbo smiled and said "That would be Drogo, my brother, and his family." Bilbo informed the Elflings as he got up to let them in.

Willow was watching warily, and had moved so that she was in between the new comers and her brother, while Harry was nervous about what the new people would think of them. Suddenly they heard a child's voice yell "Unca 'Ilbo!" and they knew that there was a child with them. The twins shifted nervously as they heard three steps of footsteps coming around the corner.

Bilbo was the first one to come around the corner carrying a very small child, Harry guess that the child was around two. Then, after Bilbo, came a Hobbit who was wearing a dress and looked like the little Hobbit, they had the same colored eyes, and then another male Hobbit came around the corner and had the same hair color as the little one who the Elflings assumed was their son as they both looked like him. The other two adult Hobbit eyes widened in shock, clearly they did not expect two human children to be in Bilbo's kitchen (the Elflings had hidden their ears with magic when Bilbo had left the room so all they saw were the rounded ears of humans and not the pointed ears of the elves). Bilbo then introduced the Twins and his family "Harry, Willow this is my brother Drogo," he said pointing at the male Hobbit who smiled "and this is Primula, his wife," Bilbo said, pointing at female Hobbit who waved at them as well. "And this is Frodo, their son." Bilbo said lifting the infant higher up in his arms. Frodo waved shyly at the Twins, before hiding his head in the crock of Bilbo's neck, and causing the adults to laugh, Harry to give a big smile and Willow to give a small smile.

"This is Willow," Bilbo then continued pointing at her as Willow bowed her head slightly at them "and Harry," pointing at Harry who smile slightly at them and waved, getting Willow to growl at his mentally about being to trusting. "They will be living here from now on." Bilbo finished with a look at the other two adults. A look that Harry and Willow were very familiar with, it meant that the adults had something to talk about when there were no children around. The two new adults' eyes widened and they nodded their heads once to show that they understood.

The mother, Primula, smiled at Frodo who had come out of his hiding spot and asked "Why don't you go and show them some games to play Frodo? They're new here so they don't know any games to play." Frodo's eyes lit up and he said "Ok" before squirming out of Bilbo's arms and running over to Willow and Harry if they wanted to go and play with him. Seeing the hopeful expression on his face Willow caved immediately and agreed. Young children had always gotten her to lighten up, though she became very protective of them while she was with them. Harry had already gotten out of his chair and was following an excited Frodo who was running to the back yard to play.

While they spent the next hour outside playing with Frodo, they were listening in on the adults' conversation. All the conversation consisted of was the two Elflings and Bilbo informing his family that he was adopting the two of them.

Frodo was starting to get tired and Willow could tell so she quickly came up with a new game for them to play. Willow called Harry and Frodo over to her and said "How 'bout we play a new game?" She asked them they both cheered their agreements so she sat down on the grass and pulled Frodo into her lap as she leaned against a tree in the back yard. "Ok, the game is that you look up at the clouds and you say the name of the thing you think they look like, Ok?" Willow asked softly. Frodo nodded and yawned as he pointed to a cloud "That one looks like a rabbit." He said. Willow agreed and they spent the next five minutes like this until willow started gently rocking back and forth, causing Frodo to fall asleep within the next ten minutes. Willow smiled at Harry and gently ran her fingers through his hair. He had also fallen asleep with his head on Willow leg while she had been rocking back and forth.

A while later Primula came out and was about to yell that tea was ready when she saw Willow sitting under a tree with two sleeping boys on her lap. She went over to them and was about to wake them when Willow stopped her "They are fine where they are right now. Unless it is important they could stay here. I am fine with it." Willow said softly. Primula nodded and turned to leave when Willow suddenly said "Worry not about your son. I shall protect him"

Primula could not understand why she felt such relief at Willow's words. Bilbo and Drogo came out of the house and smiled warmly at the scene inn frount of them. "Primula, we have to go soon." Drogo said. "Ok" Primula agreed. "Wait, say goodbye to your son first." Willow suddenly said. Willow had, had vision of the future and new something was going to happen to them, Willow just when or what, and at this moment did not have enough power to warn them. Fate's hold on Willow Seer magic was to strong.

Willow gently woke Frodo up long enough for his parents to say goodbye, before he fell back asleep. About an hour later Frodo woke up and they had some food before the three children went back out and played some more. A few hours later Bilbo put the three youngsters to bed (Bilbo often had Frodo over for the night when his parents went to get something from the human village and they couldn't make it there and back in one day) when a knock at the door threw his world into chaos, Drogo and Primula had drown in the river.

**A\N I'm sorry for how long this took. But I was on my first ever vacation!**

** This is Harry's trunk compartment locks mean:**

**Black= library 1**

**Yellow= small infirmary (2 beds, a potions shelf, and a bathroom) 2**

**Green= potions storage room 3**

**Silver= dueling room 4**

**Red= small home (2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen/dinning room) 5**

**Gold= large home (8 rooms, 7 bathrooms, living room, kitchen/dinning room, play room, storage area, ect.) 6**

**Blue= Full infirmary (30 beds, 20 potions cabinets connected to potions room**

**20 bathrooms, 10 rooms for Healers) 7**

**Bronze= a room made out to look like a forest with a river 8**

**Orange= a walk in closet 9**

**Grey= potions brewing room 10**

**Light Green=potions ingredients room 11**

**Forest Green= animals room 12**

**Light Blue= food storage space (can hold any type of food) 13**

**Dark blue= special compartment where they can practice their magic and weapons without worry that they will hurt something. 14**

**They open to those compartments when unlocked. Go by color.**

**Yes I know I messed with Frodo's age. But there is a reason for it and it will soon come to light. ANSWERS::**

**Larisya: your review got me thinking, I now know for certain how I'm gunna expose the Elflings as Elflings! THANKS! And thank you for telling me how they died! OOOOOOH PLEASE tell me where you get (I think) Elven sayings from! I can't find where they might be! :*( **

**LILEVILONE96: yes, Frodo still has the ring. And I do turn Frodo into something else. My question is: What? And thank you for telling me how they die! Very helpful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Elfling Twins**

**By: Moonling child**

**Disclaimer: I only own these inside my head. And even then a voice tells me that I don't own these worlds. I, and the voice, get into arguments ALL the time about it. Stupid voice….. Grrrrrrr….**

Key: "western" 'thought'** 'twin mind talk'**

**A/N: sowwy it's late…**

Harry and Willow stayed awake after Bilbo had put them in the bed and thought they fallen asleep. Harry could tell that there was something bothering his twin, but the though was blocked to him by a black wall, so Harry knew that Fate had given Willow a vision about something but because their world hoping it took so much energy out of them that Willow didn't have the strength to do something about it. Harry himself didn't have the power needed to break down walls so they were stuck on what do until the vision came true.

Harry suddenly stiffened as the black wall fell down. He saw Frodo's parents lying dead on a riverbed, which was her whole vision. **'Poor Frodo.' **Harry and Willow thought to each other at the same time. **'I wonder what caused it?' **Harry asked Willow. **'I don't think I want to know. I won't go looking for the cause, unless Frodo wants me too when he is old enough to understand.' **Willow thought back to Harry. Harry nodded hi head in agreement. They both knew that people would gossip about it no matter what they said was the true cause of death. That was one of the many reasons why Willow hated humans; they had no or little respect for anything, even the dead.

Willow and Harry suddenly heard a knock at the door. As they listened to what was being said they learned that Bilbo just found out about the deaths. Harry started urging Willow to go to Bilbo to tell him what they knew, because in the long run it would make it easier for the two of them when Willow had a vision about something. It took Harry a few minutes before Willow caved and went to talk to Bilbo, though before she left she made sure that the wards on the door to the door were working as best as they could have been. Willow also made sure that Frodo was protected as she was very over-protective of children and her brother.

Once Willow was sure that the two of them in the rooms were as protected as could be, Willow cautiously made her way towards where she could sense Bilbo was standing. As Willow came up to the archway she saw that Bilbo was frozen in shock staring at the door. Willow sighed sadly as she leaned against the archway.

Bilbo must have heard Willow sigh because he turned around and looked at her standing in the archway with tears running down his face. Willow looked sadly at Bilbo and said quietly "You learned that they died." Bilbo nodded his head before frowning in thought. "You already knew that they had died? How?" Bilbo asked when Willow nodded her agreement. Willow sighed again before jerking her head in a *follow me* gesture.

Bilbo followed Willow into the kitchen and sat down when she motioned him to. Bilbo watched as Willow went around and made tea, got out two mugs and put it in front of him. Bilbo poured himself some tea as he watched Willow do the same. They sat quietly, sipping their tea, for a few minutes before Willow spoke up.

"Can you listen to explanation before you ask your questions please?" Willow asked. Bilbo nodded and took another sip of his tea. Willow took a deep breath before speaking. "I have visions of the future." Willow stated. Before Bilbo could do more than blink Willow continued, "Now, I know that this is an un-common but common gift, especially among Elves. But, most people who have this gift are unable to share what they have seen in their vision with anyone. This is because of the fact that Fate, or a being of higher power, controls what they can say. Now, I know that there are some visions that can be shared, such as Prophecies, or small, unimportant things. Then there are the very few though, with enough power that they can over-power the hold that Fate has on them, and share what they See. I am one of those very few. But, because I was sent here, I do NOT have enough power to fight against the hold on me. In a week or two I will be back at full power and be able to share my visions. Now I told you this because I had a vision of Frodo's parents laying on a riverbank. They were dead. I had this vision this afternoon right before they left. That is why I woke Frodo long enough for his parents to say good-bye. I would have told them to either be careful around water or not GO near water had I been able to. But because of Fate, I couldn't." Willow stated, looking Bilbo straight in the eye, refusing to apologizes for something that she had no control over.

Bilbo was looking straight into Willow's eyes, and he saw a light in her eyes that reminded him of the dwarfs that he had traveled with. Bilbo was positive that the light in her eyes meant that she was a warrior through and through, and would not back down without a fight. Bilbo was shocked that a child that was smaller then him could have such eyes, as Bilbo knew that to get such eyes that you needed to have gone through a lot of hardships and danger, Kili had told him that once. Bilbo looked down at his cup of tea and thought about all that he had been told. When Bilbo looked up again Willow was still staring at him.

Bilbo smiled and said "Thank you for telling me Willow. I believe that you would have said something had you known. Now, you want to stay here or go back to bed?" Bilbo asked. Willows expression didn't change even as she said that she would be going back to the room. Willow walked away but she still had Bilbo in her sight until she reached the hall way. Willow then made her way quickly to the room that she and Harry were sharing.

When she got there she flopped onto the bed and started playing with Harry's hair. Harry sighed happily as he started to go over the conversation that she had had with Bilbo, Willow had block him from her head during the conversation. Once Harry had gone through the memories they sat in silence and slowly drifted off to sleep, Harry going into a deep sleep and Willow a light sleep.

Lisghkjdgbksuhgkjvnkduhtbjfkhvbkjsdsgibnfkjdgjldkf hyibhgkdhlnblkthdyilkbng

Willow and Harry woke up at dawn well rested. They had both slept for about four hours and that was more then usual. They never really got nightmares because they had accepted long ago that what happens happens, and there is nothing you could do about it. It helped them greatly with their nightmares. They did a quick scan with there magic and found that the two of them were the only ones up, not that, that had surprised them any.

They got up and opened Harry's trunk and got out their outfits for the day. Harry chose a dark green short sleeved shirt and black pants along with black running shoes, while Willow chose a Black short sleeved shirt and black pants she put on a black chocker and matching anklet, but no shoes. Willow hated shoes.

Once they were dressed they headed out and into the kitchen, Harry started to put together a big breakfast for all of the members in the house hold. Willow started cleaning out and mapping out the lay out of the house. Bilbo walked into the room about a half an hour later and was shock that breakfast was made and about half the house was clean. Harry smiled widely and said "Good morning!" happily to Bilbo, witch was returned. Willow nodded at him before turning around and saying "I'm going to go and get Frodo up." Leaving the kitchen, though she was using the bond that the twins shared and monitoring Bilbo carefully. Harry rolled his eyes at her mentally as he sat at the table and dished up some food, while waiting for Bilbo to start a conversation.

As Bilbo sat down, he asked Harry "Why did you make breakfast? I could have when I got up." Harry smiled gently at Bilbo and said softly "I know, but Willow and I had woken up early so we decided to help out." Harry smiled again as he listened to Willow wake Frodo up and started coming back towards the kitchen.

Harry started dishing up a plate for Willow and Frodo and placed them at the spot beside him, knowing that that was were Willow was going to sit. When Willow and Frodo got to the kitchen, Willow sat Frodo on her lap and started to feed him and herself as Frodo was still half asleep. Bilbo smiled and knew that they were going to have many more mornings like the one hey were having now. Bilbo also thought that Willow was great with kids, Bilbo knew that he wouldn't really know how to raise a child by himself, and was glad he had help, even if that help was a child to.

When breakfast was done Bilbo shooed the children out of the kitchen to go and play, saying that he was going to clean up because Harry and Willow had already done more then their part. Harry laughed and Willow smiled down at the baby in her arms before going into Frodo's room to get him dressed for the day. One that massive effort was done Willow sent Harry and Frodo to go and play in the back yard while she went to tell Bilbo that they were playing in the back yard.

Bilbo nodded and agreed that it was a good idea and told Willow that they could come in when they got hungry. Willow nodded and left to go and play with the other two.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ small time skip .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They had played a bunch of different games that day, and without Bilbo they had started to retrain their bodies. With tag they would run and evade being caught, hide and seek they play at hiding themselves without magic, and so on. Even better was that they were playing and getting Frodo to do it to. So in the long run fighting would be easier for him. Willow could sense that he had a destiny that would be very important, Willow just didn't know what… Yet…..

**A/N: sorry. Lost tract of time. It's almost time for school. Anyways, Answers: **

**Larisya: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Very help full. Went on a camping trip about 4 hours away. Not sure what it was called though. And no Frodo is not gunna be in Brandy Hall….. Willow won't let him be! **

**Elvesknightren: they will be more grown up**

**GreenDrkness: 1) sort of. 2) yes. 3) not for a while.**

**A/n: i want at least 15 more reveiws before i will update again... -.-**


End file.
